


or that other time 'Malec' proposed

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [55]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, malec proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: While doing the dishes, Magnus finds Alec oddly engrossed in his laptop and it's not work related.





	or that other time 'Malec' proposed

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

After making do with Alec’s special stew, Magnus is at least glad for the steamed jasmine rice and the few bottles of hoegaarden beer.

He’s now on dish duty.  
  
But by chance, he turns around and sees Alec busily tapping away at his computer. It didn’t look like work and so Magnus was really intrigued as to what could've gotten Alec to be so engrossed and distracted from a sexy Magnus who's in the kitchen doing dishes and wearing an apron.  
  
Magnus won’t tell Alec this, but his biggest turn on is Alec watching him and paying full attention to him.

And it's these very possessive thoughts that makes him just want to－ he takes a deep breath and tries hard to shake the nonsense from his head.  
  
Because;  
  
Of course, he can’t ask Alec to maー  
  
“Magnus”, Alec calls, his voice pensive as he taps away at the keyboard.  
  
Magnus puts the last dish away before turning around, “What is it, Alexander?”  
  
“What size do you want?”  
  
“Size for what?”  
  
“Better yet, what flavour do you want?”  
  
“Flavour?”, Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow, “Alexander, what are you talking about?”  
  
“You like pâtisserie, don’t you?  Which do you prefer: French or Belgian finish?”  
  
“Alexander, before I kiss you to death, tell me what you’re talking about”.  
  
So Alec turns the screen of his laptop towards Magnus, “Our wedding cake, silly", he says like he's just simply telling the time, "I’m placing an order now soー”.  
  
Magnus nearly doubles over in shock. Is Alec thinking what he, Magnus was thinking just seconds ago?  
  
Still in a frenzy, he grabs the laptop from Alec's hands and browses over the pictures trying but failing to hide his brewing glee, "At least propose first, babes", he smiles with twinkles in his eyes, "And definitely, the Belgian finish".

\---

Magnus x Alec


End file.
